


Питер знает куда больше.

by Vitvitski



Series: Сборник рассказов: "Шериф знает все". [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitvitski/pseuds/Vitvitski
Summary: — Я не гей. — первое, что произносит Дерек на красноречивый взгляд Питера, когда с его комнаты выходит Стайлз.— О, конечно. Разве я что-то сказал? Вовсе нет. Стайлз же часто ночует здесь, ну, подумаешь места не хватило, в пустом то доме. Он же вышел с твоей спальни исключительно по этой причине? — интересуется и соглашается старший Хейл, отпивая несколько глотков кофе и добавляя, как будто говорит о чем-то будничном. — Кстати говоря, его красные трусы Спайдермена не стоило стирать с белыми вещами. Все полиняло и стало омерзительно приторно розовым, дорогой мой племяш. И это меня огорчает. — Питер вздыхает и правда будучи огорченным данным фактом, ведь об остальном ему не стоит волноваться. Об остальном стоит волноваться шерифу. Ведь, как бы Ноа не говорил: «Шериф знает все», Питер то знает куда больше.





	Питер знает куда больше.

— Я не гей. — первое, что произносит Дерек на красноречивый взгляд Питера, когда с его комнаты выходит Стайлз.  
— О, конечно. Разве я что-то сказал? Вовсе нет. Стайлз же часто ночует здесь, ну, подумаешь места не хватило, в пустом то доме. Он же вышел с твоей спальни исключительно по этой причине? — интересуется и соглашается старший Хейл, отпивая несколько глотков кофе и добавляя, как будто говорит о чем-то будничном. — Кстати говоря, его красные трусы Спайдермена не стоило стирать с белыми вещами. Все полиняло и стало омерзительно приторно розовым, дорогой мой племяш. И это меня огорчает. — Питер вздыхает и правда будучи огорченным данным фактом, ведь об остальном ему не стоит волноваться. Об остальном стоит волноваться шерифу. Ведь, как бы Ноа не говорил: «Шериф знает все», Питер то знает куда больше.

***

 

Даже про эту странную парочку прознать раньше всех остальных не составило никакого труда. Он помнит это как сейчас. В конце концов, без его помощи, его драгоценный племянник тормозил бы еще дольше, а Стайлз все так же ломал бы голову над своим провальным десятилетним планом, с которого Питер то все и узнал.  
«Ну какие могут быть ромашки? У Дерека аллергия на ромашки. А вот букет стейков идея хорошая» — еще тогда отмечал про себя криппи-дядя, найдя блокнот парня, в котором было зачеркнуто «Лидия» и снизу дописано « Хмурый горячий волк».

Питер думал, что это явно затянется надолго, но вмешиваться он не спешил, в конце концов это не его дело. Было. До одного момента. Крайне странного момента, когда в один из вечеров на его квартиру завалился сам Крис Арджент с крайне усталым и раздраженным видом.  
— Я слишком стар для этого всего дерьма, поговори с Дереком о его чувствах к Стилински. Он достал уже угрожать мне сделать что-либо, каждый раз, стоит мне выехать за покупками или просто пройти мимо. И это все, если я причиню вред этой говорливой мартышке. — после второго стакана виски, заметил охотник, — Этот Стилински сам кому-угодно причинит вред своим не затыкающимся ртом. Ладно, теперь осталось поговорить с шерифом. Мартышка тоже угрожает мне что-то сделать, если обижу Дерека.

Именно тогда Питер и задумался, что стоит помочь племяннику, раз он так …заступается за парня. К тому же с женщинами тому не везло жутко. Ну, а Стайлз хороший кандидат, пусть и дико гиперактивный и болтливый.  
Так Питер и решил, что стоило бы их свести. Но, догадываясь какими могут быть упертыми эти двое, он решил подключить несколько человек к помощи. Первыми стали Лидия и Джексон. На самом деле, помощь нужна была только от Лидии, но раз уж это пресмыкающиеся было рядом, то от него тоже мог бы быть толк.

— Хочешь сказать, что хочешь подсунуть Стилински в постель к Дереку, чтобы они трахались, как гребанные кролики?! — ошарашенно спросил тогда Уиттмор, думая, что после воскрешения у этого бывшего трупа совсем мозги протухли.

— Встречались. — деликатно была поправила его Лидия, считая, что идея просто отличная. И Стайлз под присмотром и Дереку не скучно.

— Нет, ну трахались бы тоже. Без этого у них и так что-то вроде отношений. — проговорил в тот момент Питер, думая, что эти двое и сами по себе делали шаги на встречу к друг другу. Пусть и очень странные шаги, в виде протирания стен друг другом (больше, все же, Дерек Стайлзом); вечными перепалками, словно давно женатой пары и многим другим.

Тогда Питер и решил организовать вечеринку, на которую самым сложным было заманить Дерека, этого вечного домоседа:  
\- Дерек, пожалуйста! Просто приходи на вечеринку. Будет весело! Я обещаю тебе.  
\- Нет. - лицо Дерека даже не дрогнуло в тот момент.  
\- Ладно, - Питер прекрасно помнит, что подействовало тогда на Дерека лучше всего. Он выдержал паузу и драматично вздохнул, - Просто...Понимаешь, Стайлз приедет и...  
\- И? - выжидающе смотрел на него Дерек.  
\- Он был так рад, когда я сказал, что ты тоже будешь.  
Дерек недовольно что-то пробурчал себе под нос, нахмурил лицо и ответил:  
\- Ладно. Я буду на твоей чертовой вечеринке. - и это была победа.

Несколько дней они работали над планом, как их свести. Питер просто предлагал запереть их вместе на недельку- другую, глядишь все и выйдет. Лидия настаивала на том, чтобы устроить им что-то вроде свидания, прикрывшись посиделками стайных. А Джексон…что же, Джексон печально поглядывал в окно, тихо поскуливая, в надежде, что Стилински и Дерек сойдутся сами, ведь влезать во все это ему не хотелось.  
И неизвестно каким богам скулил Уиттмор, но его мольбы были услышаны. Пока они все игрались в свах и готовили план по сведению парочки, те сошлись сами. Правда, для всех так и оставалось загадкой, как это вышло. Но, когда-то они расскажут правду.

***

 

А пока, Питер мог довольно подтрунивать над любимым племянником, допивая свой, уже остывший кофе. Пусть Дерек и утверждает, что он не гей, но стоны Стилински, доносимые с комнаты Дерека, а также частые ночевки самого Дерека в доме у шерифа, говорят об обратном.  
— И как же это шериф еще не застал вас? — все удивляется дядюшка, как только Дерек возращается после того, как провел Стайлза.

— Застал и неоднократно. — недовольно отвечает младший Хейл и показывает Питеру несколько штрафов за «неправильную» парковку и список продуктов. — А еще он утверждает, что я опустошаю их холодильник, хотя это Стайлз все ест, как не в себя.

— Ну, растущий организм у парня, тем более, ты его так…уматываешь. — с ехидством произносит Питер и читает список продуктов, внизу которого несколько пунктов было дописано, явно рукой Стайлза. — Желе из перцев? Твоя мать постоянно ела подобное, когда носила тебя. У Стайлза такие же вкусы с учетом его положения? — поднимая взгляд на племянника и, что нахмурился от непонимания того, к чему ведет Питер, спрашивая последнее:  
—О, ну неужели ты не знал, что бывает, если оборотни не предохраняются?


End file.
